The Cake is Not a Lie
by Smash Fanatic U
Summary: Toon Link treats Ness and Lucas to some cake while everyone is asleep even though they're not allowed to have. Is this fanfic it going to suck? Yeah, probably. It's my first fanfic. It's going to continue, and will probably get more interesting as it goes on. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but nothing mean please.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night at the Smash Mansion. It was calm and everyone was sleeping. Everyone, that is, except for a certain boy by the name of Toon Link.

"Ness, wake up," said Toon Link, as he shook his roommate, Ness. "Ness, waaaaaake up,". Toon Link shook Ness again.

Ness woke up and yawned. "Toon, it's 3 in the morning. What do you want?" Ness said tiredly.

Toon said, "I'll tell you, but first we have to wake up Lucas." Ness said, "I don't know what you're planning, but count me in."

They woke up Lucas, their other roommate. "What's going on? Why are we up so early?" Lucas asked.

"Come with me and all will be explained," Toon Link said with a mischievous grin. Lucas and Ness looked at each other then back at Toon.

**Later, at the kitchen**

Ness and Lucas were confused. "Um, Toon, what are we doing in the kitchen? Getting a snack?" Ness asked.

Toon Link was standing in front of a container that was covered with a sheet when he said, "Ness, Lucas, I present you with this." He took of the sheet and under it was a delicious looking, half vanilla, half chocolate, cake. Ness and Lucas's eys sparkled and they started to drool.

"That" Ness started.

"Looks" Lucas continued.

"Awesome" they both said in unison.

Lucas spotted a note and picked it up. "Hey guys, read this" Toon Link and Ness read the note. It read:

_Do not, by any circumstance, touch this cake._

_And yes, that includes you, Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas._

_Toon Link cannot touch it._

_Ness cannot touch it._

_Lucas cannot touch it_

_No one can touch this cake. I am saving it so we can all enjoy it together._

_Sincerely,_

_Peach_

_P.S. Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas cannot touch this cake._

"Jeez, did she really have to say our names so many times," Toon Link complained.

Lucas started, "Well, I guess we can't ha-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Ness burned the note with his PK Fire. "No note, no problem," Ness pointed out.

"Works for me," Lucas said.

"Guys, what are we waiting for? Let's eat," Toon Link said.

They cut a piece for each of them and took a bite.

"Holy crap, this is the best cake I have ever tasted," Ness said.

The trio were eating the cake and enjoying themselves so much, they didn't notice Popo standing there with his mouth agape.

Popo didn't know what to say, so he just said "Uhhhhh"

The trio froze for a few seconds. Then Toon Link came up with an idea. He gave a piece of cake to Popo and said, "You didn't see anything, got it?"

Popo took a bite of the cake and said, "I didn't see anything" almost as if in a trance" Popo then walked away.

Ness waited until Popo was out of sight. "What was that about? he asked. "I have no idea," Lucas answered.

"Who cares? There's still cake left. If you don't want any more, I'll eat the rest," Toon Link said.

"No way, Toon. I always have room for more cake," Ness said. Toon Link smiled at his friend's remark. "I'm still eating too," Lucas added. Toon Link threw a piece of cake at both Ness and Lucas, and they chowed down on the remainder of the cake.

**Back at their room**

Lucas started to get worried. "Hold on a second, what are we gonna do if Peach questions us?"

"Simple. Deny, deny, deny" Toon Link answered nonchalantly.

"But what if-"

Ness interrupted Lucas's sentence "You worry too much. It's going to be fine."

Lucas sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I am right. Tell him, Toon." But Toon Link was already asleep. "Or just fall asleep. Well whatever, it'll all work out. Won't it Lucas?" But now Lucas was asleep. Ness facepalmed. "Never mind, I'm just going to sleep. And I'm talking to myself. Sleep, Ness. Sleep." Ness went to bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story takes place before Robin and Lucina (aka Marth 2) arrived at the Smash Mansion. Now here's Chapter 2. Also the Miis will not be in any of my stories.**

It was a calm and peaceful morning here in the Smash Mansion. At least it was a calm and peaceful morning until a few Smashers were woken up by a scream from Peach. Woken by the scream, Link, Pit, Fox, Falco, the Ice Climbers, Zelda, Palutena, and the Mario Bros walked into the kitchen.

"Peach, what's wrong? You screamed pretty loudly," Mario asked.

"M-M-M-My c-c-cake," Peach stuttered.

"Cake? What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

"The cake I made for everyone to share. I spent a lot of time and energy carefully preparing that cake, and I come here to see that it was completely eaten. There's nothing left. It's all gone. I even left a note saying not to touch it. Once I find the culprit," Peach said while gripping her frying pan, "They're gonna get it" Peach looked absolutely murderous and every Smasher knows not to mess with Peach when she's holding her frying pan. Falco did it once. He still has nightmares.

"Calm down, Peach. It's, you know, just some cake. It's not that big of a deal," Pit said nervously. He was trying to choose his words carefully to stay on Peach's good side.

Peach just gave Pit a death stare and said, "Are you just saying that because you know it was you?"

Palutena said, "Now, now Peach, I know you're angry, but you can't just go accusing people without solid evidence. Plus I doubt Pit would have taken it if you left a note. You know he always sticks to the rules." She then put her finger on chin, in a thinking position. "But I suppose he might not have known, considering he can't read."

"Lady Palutena, don't say that," Pit whined. He looked to the side to see Link trying his hardest not to laugh. "Aw come on, Link. It's not funny."

"Sorry, dude, but that's pretty funny," Link said. Fox and Falco were also laughing their heads off. Pit started to blush a little, in embarrassment.

Just then Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas walked.

"Good morning, everyone," Lucas said with a smile.

"What's going on in here?" Toon Link asked.

"Someone ate the cake I made, and we're figuring out who did it," Peach answered. Then she stared at the three boys and said, "I don't suppose you three know anything about what happened."

They all shook their heads. "Sorry, but we don't know what happened," Ness lied.

"But I think we might have a lead," Fox spoke up as he pointed to something on the ground. They went over to where Fox was pointing. And what did they find? A trail of cake crumbs.

"Apparently, the person who ate the oh so important cake(he said that sarcastically) was stupid enough to leave a trail, Falco said.

"Then let's follow the trail and bring punishment on the criminals!" Peach said with fire in her eyes.

Zelda sighed. "You're way too motivated about this."

Toon Link, Ness, Lucas were getting nervous.

"You don't think we accidentally did that," Lucas whispered to Toon Link and Ness.

"Let's go with them, and if we really were dumb enough to do that, we bail the first chance we get, got it?" Toon Link whispered. Ness and Lucas nodded.

The group followed the trail, and everyone was shocked to find that the trail led to, not to Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas's room, but to Link and Pit's room. Even the cake stealing trio was shocked, as they didn't remember doing anything of the sort. They looked at Popo, who gave them a thumbs up.

"Of course," Toon Link thought.

"I get it now," Ness thought.

"It all makes sense," Lucas thought.

"Popo made a fake trail leading to Link and Pit's room," the trio simultaneously thought.

"Did we just think the exact same thing?" they once again thought simultaneously.

"Stop doing that!" they thought simultaneously again.

"ARGH!" they all yelled in their heads.

Peach turned to a fearful Link and Pit. "So, boys, what do you have to say for yourselves, she asked menacingly.

Link and Pit looked at each other, then back at Peach and said, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**So Link and Pit have been found "guilty" of stealing the cake. What will happen to them? Will Toon Link, Ness, and Link ever be found out? Will Falco start to give a crap about the situation? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z. Just kidding. This isn't Dragon Ball Z. **

**Just leave a review, please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**After some waiting, I now give you Chapter 3. It would have been done earlier, but you know, school and stuff. And now, the chapter.**

Peach was giving Link and Pit a murderous look. If looks could kill, they would be dead 9 times over.

"Hold on a second! What?! What just happened?!" Pit cried out in a terrified tone.

"Don't you get it? We've been accused of stealing Peach's cake," Link replied.

"But we didn't do it!"

"I know that but" Link thought for a minute then snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"What?! What is it?! Tell me!

"We've been framed!" Link exclaimed.

Peach didn't believe what Link said. "Mmhm. And who do you suppose could have been the one that framed you"

"Um, well it could have been anyone," Link said.

Popo chimed in. "I just want to say that Link and Pit bribed me with the cake, so I wouldn't tell anyone that they ate it."

"Isn't this guy great?" Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas simultaneously thought.

"Seriously, this again? Stop it guys," they once again simultaneously thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they simultaneously thought... again.

"Popo, we did no such thing!" Link exclaimed.

"Well, I can't really say anything in their defense anymore, can I? Sorry guys, you're on your own with this one," Palutena said.

"Yeah, I'm with Palutena on this one," Zelda agreed. Palutena and Zelda both left.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit cried.

"Zelda!" Link cried. But they had already left. Fox, Falco, and Mario had left too, apparently.

"Peach, Popo was lying," Nana said. Everyone screamed, as they didn't even notice her.

"Sweet eggplants, Nana! How long have you been standing there!" Popo exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Pit screamed. He continued to scream until Link slapped him.

"Pit, Pit, Pit, buddy, pal, bro, friend, Pit, calm down. And SWEET MOTHER OF DIN NANA! Where did you come from?" Link said.

"What are you guys all talking about? I've been here the whole the entire time," Nana said.

"That was so surprising! I could feel my heart jumping out and punching my lungs in the face!" Toon said.

"And I could feel my heart jumping out and whacking my kidneys in the butt!" Ness added.

Lucas sweatdropped."Toon, Ness, I'd hate to use common sense at a time like this, but what you guys just said made absolutely no sense," he said.

"Okay, with all of that out of the way," Peach said, "Nana, what do you mean when you said Popo was lying?"

"Yeah, Nana, how would you know if I was lying or not?" asked Popo with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say that I have my methods," Nana replied.

"Do you know something that we don't?" Peach asked in an annoyed tone.

"First off, Link and Pit had nothing to do with this. Secondly, I know who actually did it," Nana said matter-of-factly.

"I think I'm screwed," Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas simultaneously thought.

"Ok seriously, we have got to stop doing this," they simultaneously thought again.

"Never mind. Forget about it," they simultaneously thought for the third time.

"If you knew all this time, why didn't you say anything before?" Peach asked.

"I kept trying to, but you guy kept ignoring me," Nana retorted.

"Whatever. Can you just tell me who did it?" Peach said.

Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas were slowly shuffling away.

"I'll do you one better. I'll show you," Nana replied as she took out a camera.

The trio was was still shuffling away.

"Tattletale," Popo muttered under his breath. This earned him a glare from Nana. Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas were now out of sight.

Nana showed Peach the video. It showed Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas doing the deed, and bribing Popo with the cake, but the video had no sound. Either way, the evidence was irrefutable. Peach's fury was rising, and Pop backed away in fear.

"We're... just gonna go," Link said with a nervous smile. Link, Pit, and Popo started to leave, but Peach grabbed Popo. Link and Pit escaped, though.

"Popo, you're coming with me," Peach said with rage in her eyes.

**Back in Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas's room**

"Toon, if we're going to hide, why in the world would we hide in our ROOM?" Ness asked.

"Duh. It's so obvious, no one would think to look here," Toon Link replied

"This won't end well," Lucas said with a sigh.

"Trust me guys. We're going to be fi-," Toon started. But before he could finish, a knock was heard at the door.

"You were saying?" Ness whispered in annoyance.

Toon Link pulled out his Wind Waker and played the Wind's Requiem so the wind would be in their favor. Then he pulled out a Deku Leaf. "To the window!" he whispered loudly. He went to the room's window opened it and said, "Grab on guys."

Not wanting to face Peach's wrath, Ness and Lucas grabbed on to Toon Link. Well, Lucas grabbed Toon Link's legs, and Ness grabbed Lucas's jumped out of of the window, Toon Link held the Deku Leaf over his head, and they let the wind guide them to freedom, away from the mansion.

Back at the mansion, the door to Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas's room opened and standing there was Zelda, holding three mops.

"Kids, it's time for you to do... your... chores. Oh, guess they're not here. Oh well," Zelda said. She shrugged and closed the door.

**Meanwhile…**

Link and Villager were racing in Mario Circuit. Link was using the Sports Bike with Retro Off Road wheels and the Plane Glider. Villager was using the Biddybug Kart with Monster wheels and the Waddle Wing. There were also 5 different colored Yoshis and 5 different colored Shy Guys. Pit was watching the race from the air.

"Wow. I've got a great view from up here," Pit said as he was flying around the track, watching the race.

"Um, Pit, your flight time is almost up," Palutena warned.

"I know, Lady Palutena. Can you just let me finish watching the race?" Pit said.

"Okay, but-"

"Shh shh shh. I'm watching the race," Pit interrupted. Palutena sighed.

The racers were on the 3rd lap and Villager, who was in 1st place, was nearing the glider section. He drove through the glider ramp and activated his Waddle Wing. He was about to pass the finish line, but Link, who was in 3rd place, threw a Blue Shell at Villager. It hit Villager at the last second, and Link and Yoshi (green) passed him.

Link got 1st pace, Yoshi got second, and Villager came in 3rd.

"That was amazing. I can't believe Link got first place... Man, I hope I can be in Mario Kart some time," Pit said. He then stopped and sniffed the air. "Hey, is someone cooking something? It smells pretty good."

"Flight. Time limit. Wings burning. Ring any bells?" Palutena said.

"WAH! Lady Palutena, why didn't you warn me?!" Pit cried.

"I did. Anyway, let's get you to the ground." Palutena guided Pit to the ground where Link, Villager, the Yoshis, and Shy Guys were. Pit went to congratulate Link.

"Great job, Link. You came in first," Pit said excitedly.

"Thanks, Pit. It was a little hard getting used to to bike, but in the end, it's not that different from riding Epona," Link said with a grin. Villager came up to them.

"Congrats, Link. You beat me fair and square," Villager said.

"You were really good too. You almost beat me," Link replied. They shook hands as a sign of sportsmanship. They looked at Pit, who was deep in thought. "Something on your mind, Pit?"

"I was just wondering what happened to Toon, Ness, and Lucas?"

"Did something happen to them?" Villager asked.

"Long story," Link said.

**Finished with my longest chapter yet. Originally I wasn't going to add that Mario Kart part, but Link and Villager were announced as DLC For Mario Kart 8, so I felt like being random.**

**So what will happen next? Where will the cake stealing trio end up? Find out next chapter. Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me and your idea may be featured. But nothing crazy like Pac Man eating the Monado and spitting out Mega Men shooting Kool Aid lasers.**

**Oh and also, Shulk is in Smash. Yay. **

**Leave a review.**


	4. Announcement

Well then. Thanks to an absolute lack of feedback, this story is going on hiatus for a while. That's ok. It gives me time to work on a few other stories I've been planning.

Smash Fanatic U out.

This was short.


End file.
